Ignis
by Krystal-Glass
Summary: Rythian and Zoey are sat on the wall of their new desert base when Zoey pipes up, resulting in a new member of the Blackrock family, straight from Rythian's past. Please rate and review, all that jazz, and enjoy! Slight Zoethian. Contains Yogscast. Rated K, because the most romantic thing in here is hugging.


Ignis

**A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote whilst thinking. I originally wrote this on my phone, and sorry if it's really short. Anyway, please R and R! Oh, and since I haven't done this on any of my stories;**  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Yogscast. The characters belong to their respective owners. The only things I own are Ignis and the plot.**  
**So, enjoy!**

Rythian and Zoey were sat together in their new home. The desert hadn't been Rythian's first choice, but he had set up base near Sickbay so he could keep tabs on Zoey when she was in hospital. They sat on the wall holding hands, gazing out at the river that wound its way down through the sand dunes in front of the setting sun. Zoey was leant on Rythian's shoulder and her arms were tight around his waist. His arms were wrapped around her and they sat in peace.

"Rythie?" Zoey asked, looking to him.

"Yes?" He responded, pulling his gazeaway from the sunset and looking at her. The fading light reflected in her eyes, making them glitter more than usual.

"I know we have Tee, the wolves, the mooshrooms and the band, but..." She began.

"Where is this going?" He asked, nervously raising an eyebrow. Since they had returned from the realm of twilight, Rythian had revealed his feelings and found that Zoey returned them. They had been together for a long time, but Rythian was still slightly uneasy about the entire situation.

"Oh, no, I wasn't going to say that..." Zoey replied. She could read him like a book, yet there was so much she didn't know about him. Like how old he was, or where he was from.

"Oh, okay... Carry on then, I guess," He said, turning back to the sun that had now slipped below the horizon.

"I know we have Tee and everyone, but, they're sort of my pets, and Tee's a friend, so, don't you want a pet?" She asked, and he looked over to see her inquisitive and hopeful eyes.

"I-I guess," He said. "I don't see what harm it could do,"

"Awesome!" She cried, and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Actually, I have an idea," He said when the embrace was broken.

"What?" She asked, a confused look adorning her face.

"When I was younger, I had a pet. But, I moved away and it was left behind. I could try and call for it, see if he comes back," He explained and looked out at the night sky.

"Oh my gosh! That sounds so cool!" She commented, and beamed her trademark smile.

"Well, here goes," He said, and he whistled as loud as he could manage. After about ten seconds of suspense, he heard a reply. A screech echoed throughout the landscape.

"Rythie, what kind of pet did you have?" Zoey asked as Rythian held out his arm. Just then, a light appeared in the distance and it flew straight for Rythian. A look of surprise and adoration spread his face as a phoenix came as landed on his arm.

"Ignis!" He exclaimed, and stroked the bird on the back of its head. As his hand came nearer the bird, the flames pulled away. It rubbed against his hand, and he turned to look at Zoey who had shock, fear and surprise written over her face. He smiled.

"Ignis, this is Zoey," Ignis screeched a greeting and spread his wings and dipped his head, as if to bow. "Zoey, this is my phoenix Ignis," He introduced them. Zoey gave a nervous wave in return.

"Why don't you stroke him?" Rythian suggested, and moved the bird closer to her. When she backed away, he comforted her. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you, and look," He hovered his hand above the bird and showed how the flames disappeared. "The fire won't burn you,"

"O-Okay," She agreed nervously, and let Rythian take her hand. He gently pushed it against the bird's bright red feathers and she relaxed. "Wow," She breathed, feeling how soft it was. "What did you say his name was?" She asked, and looked to a smiling Rythian.

"Ignis. It's Latin for fire," He reminded her. They smiled, and as they retreated into the camp for the night, they knew they had found a long lost member of the Blackrock family.


End file.
